The present invention relates to a multiple sock donning assist device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multiple sock donning assist device that is rigid and includes a three dimensional frame consisting of a plurality of elongated and slender cylindrical members for allowing multiple leg coverings to be donned simultaneously.
Many individuals with circulatory disorders are required to wear tight-fitting hosiery or stockings which are designed to support the legs and reduce the pooling of fluids in the legs and feet of the individual. Because of the strongly elastic nature of these stockings, many persons find it difficult to exert the force needed to apply the stockings over their feet and legs. In addition there are numerous individual who lack the flexibility to bend their legs or body to the degree needed to apply support stockings or even socks.
Various designs of devices for putting on stockings are known and devised to help disabled persons suffering from various handicaps in their ability to move.
There exist staff-shaped devices which are provided with hoop or sleeve-like members of varying shape and which usually are made of metal or other stiff material. These type of devices have a low friction coefficient and therefore a stocking easily slips off before it has reached the correct position.
There also exist devices which are made of soft material. These type of devices are not so common and the pull-on devices of this kind which now exist require great user mobility.
Numerous innovations for sock donning assist devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. However, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a multiple sock donning assist device that is rigid and includes a three dimensional frame consisting of a plurality of elongated and slender cylindrical members for allowing multiple leg coverings to be donned simultaneously.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 337,881 to Peeler teaches a stocking holder that includes a frame consisting of a plurality of elongated slender tubular members.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,194 to Leland teaches a sock donning device that includes a handle member from which laterally and transversely depend a pair of sock expanding and gripping members, and a combination frame positioner and sock release device.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,083 to Aslin teaches a pull-on device for stockings that includes a stocking-foot resembling piece. The sole of the piece is stiff in the longitudinal direction and resilient at a middle portion. The middle portion is connected at the heel part with a rearward protruding plate member.
YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,216 to Leland teaches a sock donning assist device that includes a sock donning device that includes a handle member from which laterally and transversely depend a pair of sock expanding and holding members, and a control bar that extends between the wire-like handle members so as to adjust the space therebetween.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,704 to Hagman teaches a hosiery donning aid that includes a rigid hoop and a handle. The handle is telescopic and pivotally secured to the inside of the hoop.
YET STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,932 to Keller teaches a donning aid that includes a tong-like member having a pair of elongated arms extending from a handle end to a gripping end. The arms are integrally joined at the handle end in a U-bend and extend parallel in close side-by-side relationship to the gripping end. Resilient protective pads are provided at the gripping end of each arm.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,087 to Doorenbos teaches a device for assisting in putting on elastic hosiery that includes an expandable tip consisting of a division in the portion over which the stocking is placed, means for biasing the two split parts to a normally closed position, and a latch to hold the device in an open position.
YET STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,803 to Wilkens teaches an aid for putting on stockings that includes a frame-like construction with at least four substantially equidistantly spaced parallel-extending support rods having first ends and second ends. The first ends are interconnected by means of a first clip and the second ends are interconnected by means of a second clip.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,988 to Doorenbos teaches a device to aid in putting on elastic hose that includes two looped ends to be inserted into the stocking. The loops are hinged together and movable between a closed position and a spread position. The hinge includes a slide.
YET STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,720 to White teaches a tool for applying support stockings that includes a tongue positioned between side rails which are connected to handles. The tongue includes an extension which is engaged by the handles to cause centering of the tongue between the side rails.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,856 to Weatherholt, Sr. teaches a sock donning apparatus that includes a support post arranged to slidably mount a guide tube having a platform secured thereon. The platform includes a support arm with a generally U-shaped support plated that is oriented at an obtuse angle relative to the platform.
FINALLY, YET STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,199 to White teaches an apparatus for assisting a person in putting on a stocking that includes an arcuate hollow form is releasibly attached to the upper edge of a stocking by clamp elements located at spaced points on the hollow form. Elongated straps extend from the clamping points.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for sock donning assist devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.